


we'll see each other again

by HeavenlyDusk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnation, does it count as dimension travel when they reincarnate into a new universe, this has no real plot its literally just tsuna/izuku trying to find his guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: Tsuna wakes up as an infant named Midoriya Izuku. It's lonely up until he meets Hayato as a boy named Bakugou Katsuki, and from there, it's nothing but a matter of finding the rest of his Guardians too.





	we'll see each other again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nos veremos de nuevo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185552) by [AnBouwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer)



> I'm going to start by saying this fic is a lot messier than how I usually write, and the reason for that is because I cannot write BNHA to save my life. I considered making a post on tumblr about this idea (because no one will write about all of the Guardians + Tsuna being reincarnated smh) but before I knew it, I started writing it myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tsuna wakes up as a baby in a world far from his own and it’s—lonely.

Well, he supposes his name is Izuku now.

And his mother is nice. She’s more aware than Nana had ever been, though just as motherly. He has another deadbeat father which is just great, but whatever. He went through it once and he’ll do it again.

It’s still lonely.

But then there’s Hayato—Bakugou Katsuki and it’s a little less, knowing that at least someone in his Family is here with him. His Right Hand was the first one by his side when he was Tsuna, so it’s only right that he’s the first to be by his side in this life too.

(He hopes they’re not the only ones here)

* * *

Quirks are everything, apparently—even the weird ones. Pro-Heroes are respected, admired. The child in Izuku and the child in Tsuna, who loved manga and comics and superheroes that didn’t exist, admires them too.

He laughs when it turns out that Katsuki sweats nitroglycerin and explodes. It’s absolutely perfect. Katsuki turns bright red and tries to claim that he’s not _whining_ when he tells him to shut up, but Izuku doesn’t stop. Their parents don’t get the inside joke, but they smile anyway.

For his part, Izuku doesn’t actually care about getting a Quirk. He’s too busy trying to access his Flames again. He _knows_ he has them—he can feel them lying dormant under his skin but he just can’t reach them. Children aren’t supposed to be able to access Flames, but he spent more of his life with them than without and so it feels wrong not having them at his disposal.

As he gets a little bit older and his mother begins to worry when no Quirk shows itself, it turns out that he doesn’t even have one. She’s distraught by it. For Izuku, it’s a little disappointing, but he holds his head up high.

It gets out, somehow, even though the only one he tells is Katsuki, who declares that he doesn’t need a shitty Quirk to be amazing.

Izuku is dubbed “Deku” by his classmates for the alternative reading of his name. It reminds him of Dame-Tsuna.

“How _dare_ you!” Katsuki roars the first time someone calls him that in his presence. “Fucking bastard! I’ll kill you if you call him that again!”

“Kacchan!” Izuku sputters and he wraps his arms around his waist before he can go stomping towards the offender with his explosions. “It’s fine, don’t mind it! It’s okay! Don’t hurt them!”

It takes a while and Izuku dragging him off for him to calm down. He’s not happy, but he isn’t exploding things anymore and Izuku is relatively certain he won’t run off.

“It’s fine, Kacchan,” he tells him. “I don’t mind it.”

“They shouldn’t call you that,” he grumbles, crossing his arms petulantly. “You’re not dame! You’re not useless! You’re the strongest person I know!” And then, in the Italian that neither of them have forgotten and in a voice older than his appearance, “You’re the most powerful man in the world, and everyone should know that.”

Izuku laughs. It’s nice to be reminded of the past. “Thank you,” he says sincerely. “But I really don’t mind if I go through the name calling again. I have you this time.”

Katsuki huffs and grumbles to himself, but then his eyes brighten in a way that is so _very Hayato_ that it makes his heart hurt. “I’ve got it!” he declares, slamming his fist in his palm. “Reborn-san called you ‘Dame-Tsuna’ out of jest and fatherhood—“

“He wasn’t my Dad!” Izuku protests, even though he used to slip up and call him ‘Dad’ many times before.

“—and that’s how your stupid nickname became a good thing! So, I’ll call you ‘Deku’ too so it can mean something better!”

It sounds kind of like nothing but a child’s promise. It’s cheesy like that, and yet he can’t help but smile. Because this is so _Hayato_ and it’s true that he began to associate Dame-Tsuna with positive memories after meeting Reborn and he wouldn’t mind doing the same with Deku.

“Okay,” he agrees. “Thanks, Kacchan.”

* * *

The hero system is flawed and Izuku has never been the type to let things lie.

Katsuki explodes and the teachers call him a hero in the making, but he and Izuku look at other Quirks and think, _That is something that can change the world_. But almost every hero with publicity and a following has something noticeable. Izuku, though, digs and finds underground heroes and he can’t help but admire them.

And yet, there are no Quirkless heroes.

Public heroes are cool, but there’s still so much that can be done with underneath it all.

That’s what Vongola did, after all.

“Villains are more stigmatized here, though,” Katsuki says. “I don’t think we can build a large criminal mafia organization and not get enormous backlash.”

“We’ve never taken down the system from the inside before,” Izuku says thoughtfully. “I mean, we had our influence as a legitimate company, but everything we did was underground, vigilante justice. Why don’t we try being heroes?”

Izuku likes helping people. He doesn’t mind becoming a small-time vigilante in middle school again, but he doesn’t have an established organization behind him this time around. He likes underdog stories and he thinks that everyone should have a chance to become greater, to become admired as they should be—not just those with an interesting Quirk. The best way to do that, in this world, is to become someone worth admiring even as an underdog.

“Yeah!” Katsuki agrees, eyes bright. “We’ll be the best fucking heroes in the world!”

* * *

Technically, Izuku isn’t powerless. Though he doesn’t have a Quirk, he does have his Flames, which are basically the same thing. He would pretend it’s a Quirk, but he doesn’t want to show off. Still, he feels like it’s an injustice to claim to be Quirkless when he still has more power than those who are also Quirkless.

But even when he’s not completely powerless, he still wants to change the system. He can at least pave a way for a real Quirkless hero, someday.

* * *

Meeting All Might is both surprising and disappointing.

Surprising because it turns out All Might is actually just a skinny, ill-looking man, and disappointing because All Might tells him that someone who’s Quirkless can’t be a hero.

Later, after Izuku runs in to save Katsuki from the Sludge Villain and ends up getting reprimanded by the heroes who did _nothing_ , All Might returns and asks to speak to Izuku privately.

“Who the fuck is this bag of bones?” Katsuki asks in between sending of tiny, harmless explosions in hopes of getting Izuku to stop fussing over him.

“All Might,” Izuku answers absently.

All Might chokes.

“What?” Katsuki asks.

“Yeah.”

“What the fuck.”

“Midoriya-kun, that’s not information you should give out freely,” All Might stammers.

“Kacchan knows everything I know. What do you need, All Might-san?”

After another minute of useless arguing, All Might finally gets to the point. He goes on a spiel about the true meaning of being a hero, and about how Izuku inspired him, and then he tops it off with how he’ll help Izuku become a hero.

“No thanks,” Izuku says calmly once he finishes. All Might’s face falls. “I’ll become a hero on my own. With Kacchan to help, of course.”

“Fuck yeah!” Katsuki cheers. “We’ll be the best fucking heroes you’ll ever fucking see! And we’ll definitely surpass you, asshole.” He jabs a finger in All Might’s direction.

“Kacchan, that’s rude. Thank you for the offer, All Might, but I’ll do this on my own.”

Again, All Might tries to convince him otherwise, but Izuku doesn’t back down. He settles for giving him his contact information, just in case he changes his mind. Izuku is sure he won’t, but he accepts the number anyway.

* * *

On the day of the U.A. exam, they meet a girl who reminds Izuku of Kyoko so much it _hurts_ , but it’s clear she isn’t Kyoko. She doesn’t exactly smile the same way she does and she doesn’t recognize them the way they immediately recognized each other. She’s nice, though, and Izuku doesn’t mind making friends with her even as Katsuki remains as uninterested as ever.

The exam portion is easy enough, and then the physical portion has Izuku holding back snickers as he remembers Shouichi and Spanner’s robot designs. Katsuki has a look on his face that says he’s remembering every instance where one of their projects went volatile. He doesn’t blame him; those were truly horrific times.

“Do you think Shouichi-kun and Spanner-kun are here?” Izuku mutters to him as Present Mic continues explaining.

“Please no,” Katsuki moans.

Needless to say, taking down those robots is all too easy.

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki meet Uraraka just outside of their classroom on their first day of school.

“We’re in the same class! That’s great!” she says excitedly.

“Great,” Katsuki drones, sounding tired. Izuku laughs. Uraraka laughs too, and then they open the door.

Immediately, Izuku’s eyes catch to a small trio across the classroom. A boy wearing glasses is talking to him and Katsuki is quick to snap back, but Izuku is too busy looking at the three who are looking back at him with painful familiarity.

Takeshi, Chrome, and Kyoya all look very different, but their Flame signatures are exactly the same. Izuku’s mouth parts in shock. Chrome smiles and waves.

Then the boy with the glasses gets his attention again. “And you!” he says, pointing at him. “You understood that there was more to the test than there seemed, didn’t you? I underestimated you! I give you my humblest apologies!” Izuku actually had no idea that rescue points were a thing before his acceptance letter, but he can do nothing but nod dumbly.

“Fuck yeah you underestimated him!” Katsuki roars. “Deku’s the fucking best! He can destroy all of you losers!”

“Deku?” Uraraka says as Katsuki and the other boy start getting into another argument. “I thought your name was Izuku?”

“Ah, it’s a nickname,” Izuku explains. “It’s also another reading of my name, but people used to bully me using that name. Kacchan started calling me by ‘Deku’ too so I could start associating it with positive memories instead of bad ones.”

Uraraka’s eyes brighten. “Oh! That’s so sweet of him! That name has a sort of ‘you can do it’ vibe, you know? Like _dekiru_!”

“DEKIRU!” Katsuki exclaims. “Fuck, why didn’t I think of that?”

Izuku chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Um, I’m going to, uh… Kacchan, why don’t we say hi to some other classmates? If you don’t mind, Uraraka.”

“No, go ahead. That’s a great idea!” she says.

“Che.” Katsuki scoffs, but he doesn’t try to protest. He saw the other three too. Try as he might to be neutral about it, Izuku knows he missed them too.

“Sorry about Kacchan,” Izuku apologizes to the boy in the glasses. “He’s a bit… well. You know. Anyway, I’m Midoriya Izuku. What’s your name?”

“My name is Iida Tenya!” the boy responds loudly. “You’re an admirable guy, Midoriya! I look forward to spending the year with you!”

“You too,” Izuku says, and then drags Katsuki with him to say hi as he waves at Iida and Uraraka.

“Boss,” Chrome says quietly as they approach, and then adds, “Yaoyorozu Momo. Kyoya is Todoroki Shouto. Takeshi is Kirishima Eijirou.” She’s a bit taller than she was as Chrome, with a bit more of a mature look than she had had when she was fifteen the first time around. Her hair is parted to the right, as though making up for the eyepatch that used to cover that same eye.

“Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki,” Izuku says equally quietly, gesturing to himself and Katsuki.

“Yo!” Takeshi—Eijirou—says, grinning widely with _oh my god are those shark teeth_. “Nice to see you Izuku! You too Katsuki!”

“Did I say you could call me by my first name, you shitty haired bastard?” Katsuki snarls.

“Whoa, how mean!”

The dye job on Eijirou’s hair _is_ pretty bad, and not exactly something Izuku would have expected from him. It’s clear his hair was originally black and it’s odd that he decided to dye it, but maybe he did so before he regained his memories.

He lets the two of them return to their usual bantering as he finally drags his gaze to Kyoya. To Shouto. His hair is two distinct colors—white and red—in the same hairstyle it once was, but what really catches his eyes is the _scar_ that encircles his left eye and almost a fourth of his face. Izuku steps forward and cups his cheeks, turning his head to get a better look at the scar. Shouto narrows his eyes at him, but lets him.

“Who did this to you?” Izuku murmurs dangerously.

“That’s none of your concern, Omnivore,” Shouto snipes. Izuku continues to frown at him until he lets out an aggravated sigh and wrenches his hands away from his face. “It was… my mother,” he bites out.

Izuku grits his teeth. “Is that so?”

“It wasn’t her fault,” Shouto says quickly. “Don’t you dare try anything.”

“His father is the one to look out for,” Momo says quietly. “I don’t know the whole story, but Todoroki Rei-san is a good person. Todoroki Enji, on the other hand…”

“I don’t need your help,” Shouto huffs.

“Shouto,” Izuku says. “It’s okay to ask for help.”

“I refuse. I will deal with my herbivorous father on my own.”

“Shouto, just let him help! You know how he is!” Eijirou declares, swinging an arm around him. Katsuki shouts something about how he wasn’t done talking, but Eijirou ignores him.

Shouto doesn’t get to refuse for a third time because a short boy jumps in with an _unflattering_ comment about Momo’s body and Katsuki flies into a rage as he tries to strangle the kid. Izuku has to hold him back, but only after letting him get a punch and a few explosions in first.

And then their homeroom teacher comes in.

* * *

They don’t get expelled, after the tests. Izuku can tell he wasn’t bluffing about expelling the student who gets the lowest score, but he supposes this just means they all have potential.

Katsuki is scandalized on the day he sees Momo’s hero costume. Izuku is too, and Eijirou takes the initiative to hit Mineta before he can make any comments. Shouto just looks appalled.

“I-I had someone design this for me,” Momo explains.

“Absolutely fucking not,” Katsuki declares. “As soon as this fucking exercise is over, I’m designing a new costume for you. Whoever did that is a fucking _pervert_ and should be _fired_.”

“Agreed,” Izuku says.

Momo shakes her head in exasperation, but smiles.

* * *

As the year progresses, Izuku, Katsuki, and Eijirou become known within the class as _that trio_ in the same way that Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi had been known. Along with Momo and Shouto, they become known as _that group_. They all get to know their classmates though, in ways they never had before when classmates were civilian and they were mafia.

Outside of their group, Izuku spends time with Iida and Uraraka and Asui, and Shouto sticks with them more often than not. Eijirou manages to drag Katsuki kicking and screaming into a new group consisting of Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero. Even Momo finds a place with Jirou and Hagakure and the other girls in the class.

It’s nice, Izuku reflects. He loved and still loves his Family and he wouldn’t trade them for anything, but he’s never been able to connect with other people before in the way he can now. Now, he doesn’t have a dangerous underground life to keep him from making other friends. Neither does he have a bad history with his classmates that prevents him from really being friendly with them, too. He likes being able to make new friends.

It’s still a little empty without his remaining Guardians.

* * *

Sometimes, All Might tries again to convince Izuku to take on his Quirk. Every time, he shakes his head and denies the offer.

It doesn’t stop All Might from keeping an eye on him.

* * *

Katsuki throws a fit when, following the villain attack on what should have been a normal excursion, the Sports Festival is _still_ under way. His reasoning is because Izuku needs more time to recover, but Izuku calms him down before he can get suspended. He’s excited for the Sports Festival anyway, even if he isn’t at one hundred percent.

He catches the eye of a 1-B student on the field just before it all begins, and then he’s being barreled into a hug while the boy shouts, “THIS IS SO EXTREME!” Izuku would recognize that word anywhere.

“O-Onii-san?” he sputters as he’s twirled around for a moment before being put on the ground.

“Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!” Ryohei proclaims, grinning widely. “I didn’t expect to see you here, uh—“

“Midoriya Izuku,” he says quickly. He blinks as the name registers to him. What kind of name even is that?

“Izuku! I can’t believe we applied to the same school!”

“Ah, fuck, you’re here too?” Katsuki groans, even though he’s obviously happy to see Ryohei—Tetsutetsu—too.

“Wow! How did we not all run into each other yet if you’re just in 1-B?” Eijirou asks.

“Who knows? I’m so glad to see you all again, though!” Tetsutetsu laughs.

And then a voice, somewhat condescending, interrupts. “You _know_ these assholes, Tetsutetsu?” The boy who speaks is blond and looks a little like he’s looking down his nose at them. “I thought you hated 1-A as much as I do!”

“Excuse me?” Katsuki barks. “What the fuck did we ever do to you?”

“That was before I realized my dear friends were in this class,” Tetsutetsu says. Then he frowns at the distaste on the other boy’s face. “And if you insult my friends, I won’t hesitate to hit you in return.” He cracks his knuckles, but Izuku places a placating hand over his and shakes his head. After a moment of silence, Tetsutetsu nods. “Alright. Otouto, I must return to my class, but we’ll all speak after this is over, right?”

“Of course!” Izuku smiles brightly. “It was nice to see you again, Onii-san.” Tetsutetsu beams and waves as he leaves.

“He’s so fucking bright all the time, fuck,” Katsuki mutters.

* * *

Izuku locks eyes with Shinsou Hitoshi and blurts out, “Of course you would get a mind control Quirk.”

Hitoshi blinks as his memories return to him, gapes, and then says, “Oh _fuck_ no.”

He tries his best to get Izuku out of the ring. Izuku cheerfully beats him by refusing to respond to him. Mukuro’s new self hasn’t trained too much before regaining his memories and he can’t use the illusions he so relied on in their past life without garnering suspicion, so it’s not too much work.

“I hate you,” he moans as their battle ends. “I really fucking hate you.”

“I love you too, Hitoshi,” Izuku says. “We’re all going out to talk after this is over. Make sure to be there.”

“I refuse.”

* * *

Shouto wins the tournament in the end, but Izuku gets third place. The previous matchup was Shouto versus Izuku, and since Shouto is one of the Guardians that doesn’t mind going all out against him, it was a close battle. Unfortunately, Shouto had his fire and ice on his side, and so Izuku lost, and then it was Shouto versus Katsuki. Naturally, Shouto won by being infuriating and making Katsuki get reckless.

All of them meet afterwards, but Hitoshi needs to be dragged out so they can all spend time together. He complains about it, but nobody believes that he’s not at least a little bit happy about seeing them again. At any rate, he makes it known that he’s happy to see Momo.

“What’s with the awful hair, uh, Eijirou, was it?” Hitoshi asks as they cram into a booth at a nearby restaurant.

“Why do you all comment on my hair first?” Eijirou huffs, pouting. “My friend, Mina, did it for me just before school started. I didn’t have my memories back then and I guess I wanted to stand out.”

“You should get Explosion-kun over there to redo it then,” Hitoshi says.

“What did you just call me?” Katsuki demands.

“I tried, but he won’t do it!” Eijirou says.

“Suffer the consequences, Shitty Hair,” Katsuki snaps.

“So I suppose you haven’t been training much before this, then,” Izuku interrupts before any of them can get into further argument. “You would have been in the Hero Course otherwise.”

“I can’t believe I was so weak before,” Hitoshi sneers. “I should have known that I can’t get by on Quirk alone. What was I thinking? Rest assured, I will get my body back to prime condition now that I know I should.”

“If you do, join our class,” Izuku says. “Replace the boy who keeps making perverted comments about Momo and all of the other girls in our class.”

“What?” Hitoshi asks sharply at the same time Tetsutetsu exclaims it.

“Someone’s been bothering Momo?” Tetsutetsu continues, horrified and angry. “Who is it? I’ll talk to him myself!” Izuku has the feeling it will be less of a talk and more of a beating, but he doesn’t say as much.

“No, no, you don’t have to do that, Tetsutetsu-san,” Momo says hurriedly. “The others do more than enough for me already.”

“I’ll kill him for you gladly, Ch—erm, Momo,” Hitoshi says.

“Don’t do that!”

“Wait,” Shouto says slowly. “If you haven’t been training as you should…” A slow smirk spreads across his face as he stares at Hitoshi. “You’re just an herbivore now.”

A beat.

“ _You…_ ” Hitoshi grits out, and Izuku and Momo have to hold them back before they can start fighting and subsequently get them kicked out of the restaurant.

* * *

“You know so many people here, Deku,” Uraraka says the next day in class while Katsuki is busy shouting at Eijirou again.

“Oh, not really,” Izuku says. “We all knew each other a long time ago, but we fell out of touch except for me and Kacchan. It’s pure coincidence that we all wanted to be heroes and ended up going to the same school.”

“Still, it’s pretty cool! You’re so lucky to have so many friends!” She smiles brightly.

“Yeah, I am.”

He doesn’t know how he would have handled this new world if he didn’t have his Guardians with him.

* * *

Sometimes, Izuku and his Guardians go out just so they can pretend they’re back in their original world. They all have friends of their own—save for Hitoshi, who refuses to make friends in General Studies when he knows he’ll transfer over to the Hero Course eventually—and it’s nice, but they do miss what used to be.

Izuku and Momo spend a lot of time trying to keep the others from fighting, while Eijirou eggs them all on. They go out to eat, and they get kicked out a few times. Sometimes, they find somewhere to train and they do Vongola-style training.

The familiarity is nice.

But Lambo is still missing.

* * *

When they’re asked to come up with hero names for their training with actual Pro Heroes, Izuku can’t help but put his down as “Decimo.” Being Decimo, before, defined so much of his life and though he hated it originally, he’s grateful for what it did and became for him. It’s difficult to explain to his classmates, but all it takes is a simple, “It’s something from my past” for them to accept it.

Izuku gets nominated as a result of his status as Quirkless. He’s managed to get this far without having any Quirk, and it’s made Pro Heroes interested.

“You should choose Gran Torino,” All Might tells him later in the day as Izuku tries to figure out who to choose. Izuku hasn’t forgotten how their first meeting went, but he has come to find that All Might isn’t a bad person. He’s rather warm, actually. Being around him is nicer than he expected, even if he occasionally tries to ask Izuku to change his mind about his training. “He knew my predecessor and I believe he’s interested in why you decide to reject my offer whenever I ask.”

Izuku hums. “Okay,” he says. He wasn’t sure who to choose anyway.

As it turns out, Gran Torino is a bit too much like Reborn, and it’s equal amounts frustrating and exhilarating. Izuku has no idea whether to be happy about it or if he should run while he still can.

* * *

The Hero Killer Stain is so frustrating that Izuku is almost tempted to blow his cover and use his Flames to get him to shut up. He’s training to become a hero because the system is flawed, and he wants everyone to know that. Becoming a killer isn’t the way to do it.

He doesn’t get to shout his thoughts before Stain is unconscious, much to his disappointment.

“His motivation is so stupid!” he rants to Iida and Shouto later on, as Stain is taken in. “Well, no, his motivation isn’t stupid because yes there are too many heroes who aren’t real heroes and too many people who could be heroes but are told they can’t be, but you don’t have to become a serial killer to get your point across! You go into the system and change it from within! That’s why Kacchan and I are here to begin with!”

Shouto has heard this rant before and elects to sigh and ignore him, but Iida stares at him in awe.

“Midoriya!” he says.”You’re amazing! I never even though of that! I support your resolve!”

“Thank you!” Izuku says.

“Hn,” Shouto grunts.

* * *

Katsuki very nearly has an aneurysm when he finds out.

Tetsutetsu just focuses on using his Sun Flames to make absolute sure that Izuku and Shouto are okay.

Momo has to keep Hitoshi and Eijirou from going out and killing Stain themselves.

It’s just another instance that feels like being Vongola again, but Lambo’s absence is still a gaping hole.

* * *

Izuku has to hold on to Katsuki when he finally, _finally_ gets to see Lambo. His eyes are downcast, not looking at any of them, but it’s so _clearly_ him and Izuku just wants him to _see_ them. He misses his little brother.

It’s not until later, after Lambo has very emphatically expressed how pointless their training is and Mandalay explains who he is, that he gets the chance to speak to him. This Lambo is a bit angrier than theirs had been at this age, more mature and observant than the Lambo who didn’t even realize the repercussions of what the Bovino Family had asked him to do until a few years later with his real Family beside him.

Lambo doesn’t look him in the eye until after he punches him and makes him fall to the ground, but when he does, the memories flood into him and he looks horrified. “Tsu-Tsuna-nii,” he stammers, not even noticing Iida shouting at him.

Izuku smiles painfully at him. “Lambo,” he whispers. “I told you, my name is Midoriya Izuku. It’s nice to meet you.” Lambo looks like he’s about to cry, but he storms off before he can. Izuku doesn’t know if it’s shame or embarrassment or anger, but he isn’t able to chase after him.

“I’m going to try and talk to Lambo,” he tells Katsuki later on, just before dinner when he catches sight of Lambo helping Mandalay. Katsuki nods.

Lambo blinks up at him when he approaches him and kneels beside him. “Ts—Izuku-nii…” he murmurs.

“Hi Lambo,” Izuku says quietly. “Are you okay?”

“It’s Izumi Kouta,” Lambo says. “I… um, I’m sorry, Izuku-nii. I didn’t—“

“You didn’t remember, I know. I forgive you. How about we say hi to the others? And then you can explain why you hate heroes so much.”

Kouta crosses his arms, but nods sullenly. Izuku smiles and ushers him to where his fellow Guardians are waiting.

* * *

No school trip can ever end right, which was about par for the course for Tsuna and just had to pass on over to Izuku, but as always he makes it out of it alive, though he still ends up in the hospital with all of his friends fussing over him. Kouta stands by the doorway until Momo notices, picks him up and physically brings him over to Izuku’s bed.

“Don’t you have something to say, Kouta-kun?” Momo says, teasingly condescending.

“Thanks for saving me, Izuku-nii,” he blurts. “I’m sorry I’m so useless like this.” He huffs. Izuku reaches out a hand to ruffle his hair, knocking his hat to the ground. Lambo always hated being the youngest and in his eyes, the most useless. Being young and inexperienced again, of course the old insecurity would rise up again.

“You’re still a kid, Kouta,” Izuku tells him. “Do what you did before—train and get better, and then stand tall next to us as a hero. If you want to.”

“I’ll become a hero!” Kouta declares, nodding stubbornly. “I’ll become a hero like you so that no one ever has to feel like I did when my parents died!”

“That’s the spirit.”

It’s upsetting, when they have to part ways. He wants to keep Kouta with him where they can keep an eye on him, but this time, Kouta has a family that he can’t just leave. A family that cares about him where the Bovinos didn’t, and Izuku would never dare take this chance away from him.

And even without all of them in his sight, he feels settled. He has the Harmony of all of his Guardians. He can feel them, their well-being, even without being near them, and that’s good enough for him. He has confidence that one day, they can all be in one place again and truly be a Family.

But for now, it’s time to focus on being a hero and changing the world.

Just as he did with Vongola.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene: When grape baby tries to peek on the girls' bath, Lambo/Kouta kicks him off and shouts at him for being a pervert and especially for trying to peek on his "Momo-nee". His Family is very vocal in their pride.
> 
> Yeah I, uh. I had no idea who Ryohei could be reincarnated as. I was juggling between him and Yamamoto being reincarnated as Kirishima, but I went with Yamamoto because my 8059/kiribaku soul told me to. Originally, I wanted everyone to be in Class 1-A, but obviously it didn't work out like that. Also, on the off-chance you didn't catch it, all of the Guardians only regained their memories after locking eyes with one of the others, which is why Mukuro ended up in General Studies and why Hibari didn't just beat up Endeavor and call it good.  
> Other things of note: I wanted Reborn and Kyoko to be reincarnated as Aizawa and Uraraka respectively, but if I did that, then I felt like I would have to add in a bunch of other characters too and tbh who has that kind of time. I also considered having Tsuna/Izuku get One For All, but I decided that, considering the way I was writing this, he would consider that the opposite of what he was trying to accomplish by becoming an almost Quirkless hero. I may also be somewhat projecting, but I digress.
> 
> I hope I did this justice! If you want to write a longer, cleaner version of this (or just any alternative version of this in general) please do so! I wrote this shorter version because I can't dedicate my time to writing a crossover fic where I know less about one anime than the other, but I really want to read a more fleshed out version of this kind of idea.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
